christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Baldwin County, Alabama
| founded date = December 21 | seat wl = Bay Minette | largest city wl = Daphne | area_total_sq_mi = 2027 | area_land_sq_mi = 1590 | area_water_sq_mi = 438 | area percentage = 21.6% | census estimate yr = 2017 | pop = 212628 | density_sq_mi = 134 | time zone = Central | web = www.co.baldwin.al.us | ex image = Baldwin County Courthouse Bay Minette June 2013 1.jpg | ex image cap = The Baldwin County Courthouse in Bay Minette | district = 1st | footnotes = * County Number 05 on Alabama Licence Plates }} Baldwin County is a county in the U.S. state of Alabama. It is named in honor of Abraham Baldwin, a member of the United States Senate from Georgia who never actually lived in Alabama. In 2000 the population was 140,415.http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/01/01003.html as of March 28, 2007 The estimated 2005 population from the U.S. Census Bureau is 162,586. The county seat (capital city) is Bay Minette. History Baldwin County was made on December 21, 1809 ten years before Alabama became a state. Before this, the county had been a part of the Mississippi Territory until 1817 when the area passed into the Alabama territory The borders of the county has often changed, and many armies have invaded. In the first days of Baldwin County, the town of McIntosh Bluff (now in Mobile County) on the Tombigbee River was the county seat. Then the county seat moved to the town of Blakeley in 1810, and then to the City of Daphne in 1868. In 1900, by an Act of the Legislature of Alabama said that the county seat should move to the City of Bay Minette. The City of Daphne was not happy about this move, because being the county seat meant more people visit the city and businesses can sell more. To move the county seat to Bay Minette, some men from Bay Minette pretended that there had been a murder. When the sheriff and his deputy left the City of Daphne to look for the murderer the men from Bay Minette went to the City of Daphne. These men got the records from the Baldwin County Courthouse and took them back to the City of Bay Minette. A New Deal mural in the Bay Minette post office is a painting of this story. Baldwin County is close to the Gulf of Mexico. This is why it often has tropical weather systems which often are Hurricanes. Weather dameage can sometimes be very bad, and sometimes the county is made a disaster area. For example, in September 1979 due to damage from Hurricane Frederic, in July 1997 due to Hurricane Danny, in September 1998 from Hurricane Georges in September 2004 due to damage from Hurricane Ivan and again in August 2005 due to damage from Hurricane Katrina. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of . of it is land and is water. Baldwin County is the 12th largest county east of the Mississippi River. Neighbouring counties * Monroe County, Alabama - northeast * Escambia County, Florida - east * Escambia County, Alabama - east * Mobile County, Alabama - west * Washington County, Alabama - northwest * Clarke County, Alabama - northwest Environment Two parts of Baldwin County have been called "Outstanding Alabama Water" by the Alabama Environmental Management Commission which oversees the Alabama Department of Environmental Management. As of April, 2007, only two other areas in Alabama have received what is the "highest environmental status" in the state. The areas are * part of Wolf Bay and * of the Tensaw River in northern Baldwin county. Officials think that having very clean areas of water and sea will encourage tourists to vistit the county.Gary Busby, Wolf Bay Listed as Outstanding Alabama Water, The Mobile Register, Baldwin Register, Tuesday, April 24, 2007, page 1 People The census in 2000, there were 200,100 people, 55,336 households, and 40,284 families living in the county. The population density was 88 people per square mile (34/km²). The people in the county are 87.15% White, 10.29% Black or African American. There were 55,336 households out of which 31.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.30% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.20% were non-families. 23.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.94. Regions * North Baldwin * Eastern Shore * Central Baldwin * South Baldwin * Southwest Baldwin * East Baldwin Municipalities Cities * Bay Minette * Daphne * Fairhope * Foley * Gulf Shores * Magnolia Springs * Orange Beach * Robertsdale * Spanish Fort Towns * Elberta * Loxley * Silverhill * Summerdale Unincorporated areas * Barnwell * Bayside * Belforest * Blackwater * Blakeley * Bon Secour * Bromly * Clay City * Crossroads * Elsanor * Fort Morgan * Houstonville * Josephine * Lillian * Magnolia Beach * Malbis * Marlow * Miflin * Montrose * Oak * Oyster Bay * Park City * Perdido * Perdido Beach * Perdido Key * Pine Grove * Pine Haven * Point Clear * Rabun * River Park * Romar Beach * Seacliff * Seminole * Stapleton * Stockton * Swift * Tensaw * Turkey Branch * Weeks Bay * Whitehouse Fork * Yupon Education All public schools in Baldwin County are operated by Baldwin County Public Schools. References Other websites * Baldwin County * Baldwin County map of roads/towns (map © 2007 Univ. of Alabama). * Baldwin County Economic Development Category:Alabama counties Category:1809 establishments Category:1800s establishments in Alabama